Despite the Beauty of the Moon
by Kuroi Hakuchou
Summary: He didn't believe in emotions. He thought they were useless as long as he was a Nobody. So why is it that this girl, an Organization XIII Keyblade wielder, and with a heart to boot, makes him feel like a Somebody again? A Kagome/Saïx oneshot. IY/KH xover


People, I'm not dead! 'Wandering Paths' on hiatus, as is 'Guardians of Peace', because if I don't get these other fanfiction ideas out of my head and uploaded onto the site, my head's gonna explode!

For those of you who need reminding, or simply didn't see past the Saïx/Kagome on the summary, this is a Kagome/Saïx oneshot.

Saïx is the most badass of the Organization members (Axel is close behind), therefore he worthy of my attentions. ***squeezes Saïx plushie lovingly*** You hear that, fangirls? He's mine! MINE! ***beats off squealing, angry fangirls with a stick***

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts, though if I could, I would own Saïx's body, heart and soul ^.^;

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**~ Despite the Beauty of the Moon ~**

-o-o-o-

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yime no naka kara  
Kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru  
Ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Moon's curse  
From this icy dream  
I wanted to take you far away  
How far can we go  
Until we reach a place where we can believe in love?

~ 'Tsuki no KAASU' (Loveless Opening Theme)  
Okina Reika

-o-o-o-

Feeling refreshed and wide-awake, Kagome strode into the Grey Area, located in the Castle That Never Was. As always, she looked around the lounge-like area to see who was currently lazing about in the grey couches.

She smirked when she saw Demyx polishing his precious sitar in an almost loving manner. But that was ridiculous; Nobodies couldn't love.

At the thought, her happy mood deflated a little. Nobodies were incapable of feeling emotions, and as such, they were sometimes a little frustrating to be around. Some of them, like Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel, or even Roxas and Xion, seemed to pretend to have emotions. At least _they_ were fun to be around.

Kagome strode forward, her black boots clicking softly against the floor. Hearing her approach, Demyx called out a greeting, which she returned with a smile. The goofball Nobody actually grinned back, before returning to his task of polishing his sitar.

Reaching the middle of the wedge-shaped room, Kagome looked out at the heart-shaped moon in the sky beyond the huge window that served as a wall.

'_Kingdom Hearts, eh…?_' she thought, remembering its appearance only a week previously.

Currently, Roxas, Xion, and she were working as fast as they could to gather the hearts from Heartless. Because of her rare ability to use what was called a Keyblade – Kagome hadn't known what it was until the Organization had found her – Kagome was given some of the hardest missions. She had, after all, joined the Organization shortly before Roxas had shown up.

'_Speaking of no emotions…_' Kagome mused, as she walked up to the Nobody she received her assignments from.

"Hello, Saïx (1)," she greeted quietly, looking up at him calmly with her sapphire eyes.

Saïx was the seventh member of Organization XIII, and also held the fourth-highest seat in the Round Room. However, since the death of the members of the Organization at Castle Oblivion, he was second only to Xemnas himself. He was also cold and calculating, always looking for a something to further his ranks within the Organization.

And whenever Kagome walked into the Grey Area, she both loathed _and_ looked forward to her brief interaction with him.

"Here are your missions for today," said Saïx coolly, handing her a couple of folders (2).

"Thank you…" said Kagome quietly, taking the folders with her eyes averted.

As she turned away from him to go to one of the couches, she wanted to kick herself.

'_You idiot! You always act like such a meek moron around him! You just let him push you around with all these missions!_' she thought, gritting her teeth.

Yet she always greeted him, acted polite around him… And what did he repay her with? The same attitude as usual.

Sitting down heavily near Demyx, she began flipping through the folders. The first one had a Giant Heartless in Twilight Town. Lovely. Opening up the second folder, she deadpanned as she read the assignment. _Another_ Giant Heartless, this time in Agrabah. Well, well. Maybe they _were_ trying to kill her, after all.

'_Or _he_ is,_' thought Kagome, glancing at Saïx momentarily, her eyes lingering on the X-shaped scar on his face.

Dropping the folders on the seat next to her, she covered her face with her hands and gave a frustrated groan. Now not only was the hierarchy of the Organization apparently trying to fry her ass, but she was also in love with–

'_Don't even think about it, you moron! Just forget about it! He is incapable of feeling anything, and cannot return your feelings! He doesn't even believe in them!_' she thought frantically.

'_Though,_' she added to herself with dark amusement, '_even if he were capable of returning my feelings, why would he even fall for me?_'

Snickering to herself behind her gloved hands, Kagome pictured her current appearance. Her black hair hung chin-length, and was in desperate need of a trimming; she was always exhausted when she got back from missions, so she never got around to it. Her face was plain (or so she thought), defined only by her large, sapphire-blue eyes. And she was petite, only a couple inches taller than five feet.

'_I've fallen into the same trap that I got myself into with InuYasha. Am I doomed forever to fall in love with people that can't love me back?_' thought Kagome darkly, still snickering.

"Great, Ms. I-Still-Have-A-Heart is going crazy with emotions over here," came Demyx's voice sarcastically.

Peeking a blue eye through her gloved fingers, Kagome said with a muffled voice, "Shut it, Demyx. It's not my fault that I still have a heart."

"The only reason that you're–" began Demyx.

"'–in the Organization is because I can use the Keyblade'," Kagome mimicked snidely, "I know, you've told me that a bajillion times already."

"That's not even a number!" protested Demyx.

"Says you, you slacker," said Kagome, grabbing one of the folders and throwing it like a Frisbee at his head.

"Ouch, you wound me," pouted Demyx, putting his hands over his chest as he dodged the folder.

"Har dee har har, I forgot how to laugh," said Kagome, rolling her eyes and getting to her feet.

She walked over and retrieved the folder.

'_I think I'll go to Twilight Town. It's a nice, nostalgic sort of place,_' thought Kagome, feeling a little sad as she did so.

"Here we go again! Don't you ever stop switching emotions?" asked Demyx, sighing dramatically.

"How can you even tell?" grumped Kagome, turning to the lazy Nobody.

"Simple," said Demyx, "The expressions on your face change so fast that they become a blur!"

To emphasize his point, he made a ghoul-like face at her, then a happy face, and then an overly unhappy face created by pulling the corners of his mouth down with his fingers.

"That's not funny," said Kagome, a laugh in her voice.

"See! You've done it again! Now you're happy!" said Demyx teasingly.

"Goodbye, Demyx," said Kagome, rolling her eyes once more and turning away from him.

Her eyes sparkling with amusement, she walked up to Saïx, who looked down at her blankly. She held out the folders he had given her, which he promptly took back.

"Please send me to Twilight Town," she requested, her timid demeanor having vanished from her friendly banter with the sitar user.

Not even blinking, Saïx turned and summoned up a dark corridor. Kagome, who wasn't a Nobody, couldn't use the powers of the Realm of Darkness to go wherever she pleased; she had to get someone to do it for her.

"Hey, 'Gome! Don't stop changing those emotions, now!" called Demyx playfully.

"_Goodbye_, Demyx," said Kagome with exasperation, waving (3) as she strode into the dark corridor.

As she entered the corridor, she noticed that all of her depression brought on by the knowledge that – gulp – _Saïx_ could never love her had been replaced by amusement at Demyx's teasing. My oh my, Demyx was right about her ever-changing emotions.

Snorting, she walked through the dark corridor, watching the darkness in front of her split as it appeared into Twilight Town. Stepping out of the corridor into the Station Plaza, she froze in mid-step when she saw her target standing right in front of her.

Sliding a hand down her face, Kagome looked up at the Dark Follower with a deadpanned look.

'_Yep,_' she thought with finality, '_Definitely trying to kill me. Didn't even let me run around looking for it, like I usually do._'

Smirking, Kagome got into a defensive crouch, summoning up her Keyblade. It appeared in it a flash of light, fitting perfectly into her hands.

Noticing the tiny figure at its feet wearing an Organization coat, the Dark Follower let out a roar.

"Let's go!" shouted Kagome, jumping into the air with her Keyblade at the ready.

-o-o-o-

She was late.

Saïx stood in his usual spot in the Grey Area, waiting for a certain someone to return and give him their mission report. It was protocol, after all, to give a mission report – no matter how trivial the mission – after accomplishing a mission.

It was late and the other members had already slipped off to their quarters to either do what they usually did in privacy, or to sleep. Saïx had remained behind to wait up for her.

The claymore user let a faint wrinkling of his brow show his worry and confusion. It had been a simple enough mission, despite the fact that the target was a Giant Heartless. But Kagome was adept enough at using the Keyblade and magic that it should have taken her mere minutes to get the job done. Saïx had even transported her directly to the target, so that she could get back quicker. _So why was she late?_

Ever since Kagome had joined Organization XIII months ago, Saïx had been interested (okay, maybe just curious) in her. At first, he had been against letting somebody that still had a heart into the Organization. After all, it was the goal of all of the members to complete Kingdom Hearts so that they could _receive _hearts in return. For someone that already had a heart to join made no sense.

But Xemnas had insisted. The girl had just appeared in Twilight Town out of the blue, badly wounded and able to use the Keyblade. She had nearly died from a Heartless attack (4) until Axel, who had been on a mission, had saved her in the nick of time. He had brought her back here, and Xemnas had immediately incorporated her into their Organization.

But because she wasn't a Nobody, she wasn't given a rank or a throne in the Round Room. She didn't seem to mind or even care, which first peaked Saïx's interest in her; almost everyone in the Organization tried to further themselves some way. Instead, she took on the Organization's garments and went on whatever missions were asked of her, no questions asked. She didn't even ask why she was collecting hearts, or why Kingdom Hearts was so important. In fact, she seemed to find both out on her own by listening in on conversations of the others in the Grey Area.

And she was no fool, either. Within a couple of days of joining, she had mastered using her Keyblade and magic enough to be sent on missions daily. Within a week, she seemed to know who was fair game to tease and who was better off left alone. And she was polite to everyone, even to those she teased.

It had baffled Saïx at first when she greeted him every day; she always said 'please' and 'thank you' and then said 'goodnight' at the end of the day. But now he was used to it.

And over the course of her time here in the Organization, Kagome had somehow given him back some of his feelings, which he had believed lost – and useless to imitate, like Xigbar – until he regained his heart.

At first, it had been confusion and irritation at her joining the Organization. The feelings had developed slowly during the first couple of months after she joined. After that, more feelings began to emerge at a greater pace.

Annoyance, during the times that he was present when she was teasing someone.

Anger, that she still had a heart and could feel things that he couldn't.

Jealousy, because she was smiling at Axel or Demyx.

Longing, because he wanted to know what she liked and didn't like, so that he could know her better.

Sadness, because if he didn't had a heart, he couldn't share things with her.

And finally…he cared for her?

This had developed a couple of months ago, but since then, he had been carefully ensuring ways to keep her safe. He gave missions he deemed too risky for her to Roxas and the puppet Xion, both of whom managed to pull them off mostly unscathed. He gave her easier missions, so that she returned sooner and he could see her more often. But he was careful to put in a couple of tougher missions at least a week, so that it threw others off the scent of him favoring Kagome.

And today, he had transported her directly to the target, so that she would finish quickly and he could see her lovely face as soon as possible. She could never know how he felt about her, of course. He belonged at the edge of nothingness, and she…she was everything that was good and light. She would probably be shocked and run away from his advances if she ever found out. After all, he continued to act like the cold and selfish bastard he used to be before he got his emotions back whenever she was around; she would be confused out her mind.

Sighing heavily, Saïx decided that it was time for him to get some sleep. Even he needed his rest, though he slept an hour as a bare minimum and four hours at maximum. He smirked; Kagome liked to sleep in, even later than Roxas.

As the blue-haired Nobody left the Grey Area, he sent one last look over his shoulder at the vacant room. He knew that she would most likely return unharmed, but why did he worry, just the same?

-o-o-o-

A thoroughly pissed-off Kagome stomped through the dark corridor that Saïx had created – and left open in Twilight Town – for her, holding her sleeve to the bleeding gash above her left eyebrow.

It had been a simple enough mission at the start. After slaying the Dark Follower, Kagome had dismissed her Keyblade in a flash of light. As she had turned to go back into the dark corridor, _it_ had appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Kagome had seen something twirl out of the corner of her eye, and an explosion of pain had erupted over her left eyebrow. She had been flung backwards onto the low wall that surrounded the Station Plaza. When she looked up, she saw her attacker.

The Stalwart Blade had been trying to attack her again, twirling its golden blades at her. Dodging the attack, Kagome had realized that she had had no Aero magic with her at that point. Thus the several hour game of hide 'n' seek with the Stalwart Blade had ensued, with her hacking away at its health with her Keyblade at certain intervals, blind in one eye because of the blood pouring into it. Exhausted, she had not even mentally cheered when she saw the heart it held rise into the sky.

Now she was back, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But she had to take care of her head wound first, before she bled to death. Due to her not having any Cure with her – stupid of her – she would have to bind her wound and wait until morning to regain her strength, so that she could heal it; her miko powers had disappeared the same time her ability to use the Keyblade had appeared.

Looking around the empty Grey Area, Kagome muttered sarcastically, "Nice reception. Not a soul in sight."

Wincing at her stinging gash, she said, "Must be nighttime. Not that you can tell what frickin' time it is here, anyway!"

Stepping up next to the huge window, she uncovered her gash. Blood began to trickle downwards once more, making her squeeze her eye shut. Due to the room still being brightly lit, she could see her reflection clearly against the blackness of the sky beyond the window, interrupted only by standing in front of Kingdom Hearts.

Kagome leaned forward, inspecting her wound. It was thin, probably caused by the very tip of one of the Stalwart Blade's weapons. But it was most likely deep, to be pumping out so much blood.

Seeing her scruffy and battle-torn appearance in the glass, Kagome stuck her tongue out at herself. Blood was smeared all over the left side of her pallid face, as well as caked in her sweaty hair. Not to mention there was blood all over her clothes; you could only tell there was blood due to the stiff patches on the black fabric.

All in all, she looked like she had been out committing a massacre, covered in the blood of her victims.

Covering her gash and putting pressure on it, she began to turn to go to her personal quarters. That was when she saw it: Saïx's reflection in the glass, his form standing in the doorway behind her.

-o-o-o-

Saïx had been unable to sleep. For an hour or so, he had been lying on his bed, trying to go to sleep. Usually, he dozed off immediately, but tonight his worry of Kagome kept him awake.

So he left his cell-like room and went to check on Kagome's personal quarters. If she had already returned, she would most likely be in there, sleeping off her exhaustion. But if not, he would return to the Grey Area.

A momentary check of Kagome's quarters confirmed the fact that she had not yet returned. Worry rising in him, he quickly made the trek to the Grey Area in the off-chance that she had just returned.

When he had seen her figure standing in the Grey Area, he had nearly sighed with relief. Inching forward towards the doorway, he watched her. She _seemed_ to be okay, though she was holding her sleeve to her forehead. Now she was checking her forehead in the reflection in the glass window. Maybe she _was_ injured, after all.

He smirked faintly when he saw her stick her tongue out at herself, but he froze when she noticed his reflection in the window. It was no use hiding, now.

-o-o-o-

Scowling, Kagome turned to face Saïx. It didn't matter if she was in love with him; she was tired and in no mood to deal with his ice-bastardliness. Her boots clopping lightly against the floor, she made her way towards the entrance.

"Goodnight, Saïx," she muttered, passing the tall Nobody with her eyes ahead of her; she didn't expect him to return the greeting, as usual.

"What is your excuse for being late?" asked Saïx in his normal, emotionless manner.

Kagome stopped and rolled her eyes; she made sure that he couldn't see her face when she did so.

_Great_, she was going to be _scolded_. Trust Saïx to treat her like she was still attending a nursery (5).

Turning around to face him, she said coldly, "I destroyed the Giant Heartless you sent me after, but a Stalwart Blade showed up before I could RTC (6)."

"It took you this long to finish off such a measly Heartless?" asked Saïx.

Kagome glowered; she was tired, angry, and wanted to go to bed. What the hell, if the guy was planning to kill her, she might as well speed along the process by pissing him off. At least she'd feel better from telling him off, before she was torn to pieces.

"Well, excuuuse me!" Kagome snapped, "I'm _so_ sorry that a Stalwart Blade showed up and ruined _your_ day because it made _me_ late! I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't have the _right_ _kind_ of magic with me to finish off the stupid Heartless easily! And I'm _so _sorry that I spent these last couple of hours _slowly_ hacking away at the before-mentioned Heartless! So _there_!"

She stamped her foot to emphasize her point, looking quite childish as she did so. Turning around with an angry 'hmph!', she began to storm off down the hall so that she could find her quarters. Of course, she didn't believe that she'd make it there, what with back-talking to Saïx and all.

What Kagome didn't see was the satisfied smirk that crept across Saïx's face once her back was turned.

'_So, she finally got mad at me. I like that,_' he thought with amusement.

Watching her retreating back, his smirk faded. She had been bleeding quite heavily. Why hadn't she healed herself yet? At this rate…

Setting his face into its usual cold mask, he decided that he wasn't about to let his prey go so easily.

Kagome expected Saïx to go into Berserker mode and tear her into itty-bitty shreds with his enormous strength. She wasn't especially afraid of that particular form of his; after all, she had watched Dragon Ball-Z with her little brother against her will (7).

However, what happened next was totally unexpected and threw her off her guard.

She gasped with surprise when she felt Saïx's large, gloved hand grab her around her free wrist and pull her towards him. Her face went red when she felt her body collide with his, feeling his firm chest underneath her face.

"W-what are you–?" Kagome stuttered, as he pulled her away from him slightly to get a look at her face.

"You're wounded," he stated coldly.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" asked Kagome sarcastically; she didn't really care what she said to him at this point, because she had a bed with her name on it that was just waiting for her to collapse and pass out in it.

Saïx actually narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. Using his other hand, he firmly pulled away the arm that was covering her gash. Then he let go of both of her arms, so that he could examine her wound with his hands.

"Get off! Or I'll get my blood on you!" threatened Kagome, slapping his hand away.

"Why haven't you Cured it yet?" he asked, his golden eyes boring into her blue ones.

"I don't know," said Kagome sarcastically, tapping her cheek in mock-thoughtfulness, "Maybe it's because I'm so tired that I couldn't use magic to save my own–"

"You didn't bring any Cure with you, did you?" interrupted Saïx, narrowing his eyes at her further.

Kagome's face reddened and she thought, '_Does this guy read minds?_'

She quickly recovered, however, from her momentary embarrassment.

Sighing dramatically, Kagome said, "Fine, you caught me. Can I go now?"

"You should be better prepared. Bring Cure with you every mission," said Saïx firmly, holding his gloved hand over her wound.

"What do you care? Besides, I don't want your help, Mr. I-Have-An-Icicle-Stuck-Up-My–" growled Kagome, struggling against his new grip on her arm.

An exasperated Saïx realized by then that he wasn't about to heal her anytime soon, what with her struggling to get away. He needed to make her shut up and hold still…

And then an idea popped into his head. Yes…_that_ would definitely stop her in her tracks, along with giving him something that he had deemed impossible.

Kagome's eyes widened when she suddenly felt Saïx press his lips against hers. Giving a startled squeak, she stumbled backwards somewhat. Luckily, Saïx let go of her arms once more to catch her body before she fell, his lips still planted on hers. Kagome was too shocked to move, not noticing that the eagle-crested Nobody (8) had brought his other hand back up over her bleeding gash, the green light of healing surrounding him.

Once the gash had closed, Saïx slowly pulled away from Kagome, standing up to his full height. He licked her blood – which had dribbled down her face during their kiss – from his lips, reveling in the taste. And then he dropped her.

"Oof!" gasped Kagome, landing ungracefully on her hind end.

Without a word, Saïx simply walked past her, heading back to his quarters. Maybe now he could get some sleep, with the knowledge that Kagome was safe and that – he smirked here – he had kissed her.

In the dim light of the hallway, Kagome stared at the ground, uncomprehending what had just happened. Saïx had just… Saïx had just… _Saïx had just kissed her? _What the hell?

'_What…? What? What? WHAT?_' Kagome screamed within her mind, touching her lips absently.

When her mind had cleared – not that it was very clear anyway, what with lack of sleep and blood loss – she realized what had just happened.

'_That bastard! He stole my first kiss!_' Kagome thought with vehemence.

Getting shakily to her feet, she whirled around fast enough to get whiplash. She could still see him, his figure retreating slowly but surely. That bastard! He was so confident in himself that he took his time getting away!

Her infamous temper incurred, Kagome clenched her fists.

Finally, she pointed at him and shouted, "Hey, you! Nobody steals my first kiss and gets away with it!"

Saïx stopped and turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. He didn't move when he saw Kagome charging down the hall at him, clearly on a warpath. And just when an outraged Kagome had almost reached him, he smirked and disappeared into a dark corridor.

Screeching to a halt, Kagome's mouth dropped open. Had she just seen 'Ice-Bastard Saïx' _smirk?_ And not only had he smirked, but he _ran_ _away_?

"What the–! Did he hit his head while I was gone or something?" cried Kagome, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Still pretty angry, she growled in frustration and began running the rest of the way down the hall. Even if Saïx had a concussion or was simply crazy, he was still going to get his! And there was only one place that he could have snuck off to, which was Addled Impasse. Never mind that Addled Impasse was Saïx's personal quarters!

"Ohhh! You're going to regret kissing me, Ice Bastard!" growled Kagome with frustration, running up a set of stairs.

-o-o-o-

Saïx couldn't help but keep smirking as he stood in front of the large window in Addled Impasse. He found that teasing Kagome was quite fun, and _that_ was _a lot_ coming from him.

Since she couldn't use a dark corridor like the rest of the castle's inhabitants, it would take her a few minutes to get up here. So in the meantime, Saïx would occupy himself by looking at Kingdom Hearts.

He paused when he heard the sound of echoing footsteps coming from the hallway adjoining the chamber. They were rapid and light, indicating that Kagome was running.

'_That was fast. She must really be angry,_' he thought with amusement.

Putting on his cold mask, he turned to meet the pissed-off angel that was chasing after him.

-o-o-o-

Panting, Kagome ran into the Addled Impasse, feeling more than a little lightheaded. As she did, she saw Saïx, who was standing next to the ridiculously large window, turn and narrow his golden eyes at her.

"You have some nerve barging into my chambers like this," he said, sounding displeased.

"'Barging'? There isn't even a door!" said Kagome angrily, gesturing at the gaping entrance to the chamber.

"True, but there _is_ a door over there," said Saïx, gesturing to a door in the opposite wall.

"And _where_ does _that_ lead?" asked Kagome sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"My bedchambers," said Saïx simply.

Kagome flushed red and spluttered.

Pointing at him, she said, "I'm not here to talk about where you sleep! As I said, nobody steals my first kiss and gets away with it!"

Approaching her slowly, Saïx said, "Yes, I believe that _this_ Nobody did steal your first kiss, if that is what you claim."

Kagome turned red again with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't twist my words around!" she said, shaking her fist at him.

Saïx smirked, making Kagome's gut twist. There! He did it again! She also thought that a smirk suited his normally cold face, and wondered what he would look like if he actually smiled.

"So, how are you going to make sure I don't get away with it?" asked Saïx, stopping right in front of her and looking coldly down at her.

"Er–I… That is…" said Kagome, holding up a finger, staring at his face with a pink tint to her own.

Saïx raised an eyebrow.

Kagome continued to stare at Saïx, admiring the perfect features of his face, thinking that even his X-shaped scar was a perfect as a scar could get. She stared at his pointed ears, and the studs he had in them. She looked longingly at his long blue hair, wanting to know if it felt as silky as it looked. And she loved how sensual his lips were, and how hypnotic his golden eyes bored into hers…

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over her, making her sway on her feet. Holding her hand up her head, she tried to focus her eyes, since she was seeing two Saïx's now.

'_One is bad enough for me…_' she thought, her ears beginning to ring.

Black dots began to swim before her eyes, and she had to force herself to breathe. Then her legs grew weak and simply gave way (9).

Expecting to hit the floor, Kagome was surprised when she felt strong arms catch her before she fell.

"You must have lost too much blood," she heard Saïx murmur.

Eyes barely open, Kagome squeaked when she felt Saïx pick her up bridal-style, cradling her against him.

"Put me down! I can walk!" she complained, pounding her fist weakly against his firm chest.

"You will do not such thing. You need rest," said Saïx softly.

"You'd better be taking me to my own room," grumbled Kagome, closing her eyes again.

"My chambers are closer," said Saïx.

"What!" exclaimed Kagome, her eyes snapping open in panic.

She began to flail her arms and legs, but Saïx tightened his hold on her.

"I don't wanna go! I'll sleep _right_ here, thank you!" said Kagome, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Stubborn child," said Saïx, looking ahead.

"I am _not_ a child!" said Kagome angrily through gritted teeth.

"From the way you are acting, I would guess you were about five," said Saïx, glancing down at her coldly.

"I'd still rather sleep on the floor," grumbled Kagome quietly.

Saïx said nothing, stopping in front of door he had mentioned earlier. Shifting Kagome slightly, he freed one of his hands and opened the door. The girl in his arms turned red at the shift of position, since the Nobody's other hand was resting on her hip now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

'_Why do suddenly feel like a reluctant bride on her wedding night?_' thought Kagome, her face turning the same shade of red as her friend Axel's hair.

She listened to Saïx close the door behind him, which made her tense a little. Then she listened to his footsteps, and felt the rocking motion of his body as he walked.

Suddenly, he stopped. Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt him lower her down onto a soft and comfortable surface.

"Wha–?" said Kagome, sitting up and looking around at her surroundings.

She was sitting on a large bed – it was bigger than hers, and the beds were big enough already, thank you – and the room resembled those of the other Organization members'. It was larger than hers by a little bit, but other than that, it was an exact replica. It even had a window like the others, where she could plainly see Kingdom Hearts.

'_Why does he need a huge room with a huge window in it, if he could just stare at Kingdom Hearts here?_' she thought with exasperation.

Feeling a touch on her ankle, Kagome jumped. She looked down to see Saïx leaning over her, untying and tugging off one of her boots.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome, jerking away her feet, "I can do that myself!"

"Then by all means, do so," said Saïx, straightening up to his full height.

Grumbling to herself, Kagome reached over and fumbled with the laces on her other boot. Once she had it untied, she took it off and threw it on the bedspread childishly.

"There!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting, "See? I'm a big girl!"

Saying nothing, Saïx retrieved the other boot and placed it beside the bed along with the one he had taken off.

Kagome looked around at the clean bedspread, which was spotless. Then she looked down at herself. Blood encrusted her skin and clothing, not to mention dirt and sweat.

"Er… Do you want me to shower first?" she asked hesitantly, somewhat embarrassed at her state of cleanliness.

"You will shower tomorrow. Rest now," said Saïx shortly, turning to leave the room.

"Okay, I'm a little confused. You steal my first kiss, you heal my _possibly_ lethal wound, you toy with me, you carry me, and now you're letting me sleep in your bed? Did you hit your head sometime today or something?" asked Kagome, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the claymore user.

Saïx seemed to contemplate her a moment with his golden eyes. Then, as fast as lightning, he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. He smirked inwardly when she once again squeaked in surprise.

Pulling away, Saïx asked coolly, "Does that answer your question?"

Somewhat breathless, Kagome narrowed her eyes and said angrily, "When you say it like that, no, it doesn't!"

Beginning to feel dizzy again, she groaned and clutched her head. The dizziness dissipated somewhat when she suddenly felt Saïx cup her cheek with his large, gloved hand.

"Get some rest, Kagome," he said softly in his usual, cold tone.

Kagome blinked.

'_He called me…by my name?_' she thought with confusion.

As she continued looking up at him, she noticed a certain softness and warmth in his eyes, deeply buried underneath the cold exterior. Noticing it was a skill she had learned by traveling with InuYasha and by being around Sesshoumaru, who had both been emotionally inept at times.

It was this look in Saïx's eyes that answered her previous question, before he had kissed her.

Smiling slowly but happily, she said, "Alright…Saïx."

Saïx nodded and turned away once more, leaving the room to go into an adjoining one.

Feeling warm and happy on the inside, Kagome lifted up the sheet of the Nobody's bed and crawled under it. She snuggled into the mattress, barely noticing that it was cushier than hers was. Placing her head on the pillow, she inhaled the scent on it deeply. It was utterly masculine in a clean way, and she liked it.

'_Saïx smells good,_' she thought, trying not to giggle hysterically.

It all seemed too good to be true. Saïx, a.k.a. the Ice Bastard, loved her? After all the pining and heartbreak she had felt over the last few months, could it really be true? After all, she had lost quite a bit of blood and was exhausted. She could really be passed out on one of the couches in the Grey Area, for all she knew, dreaming away what she really wanted.

'_Only one way to find out,_' thought Kagome, reaching over with her thumb and forefinger to her other arm.

She pinched herself firmly, making sure to dig her fingernail in. The sharp pain made her jump slightly but it also reassured her.

Smiling happily, Kagome placed her head back down on the pillow, letting herself relax.

'_It's not a dream… I'm glad…_' she thought, closing her sapphire eyes.

Within a couple minutes, she lost all conscious thought as she fell deeply asleep.

-o-o-o-

When Saïx returned a few minutes later, he was not very surprised to see that Kagome had already fallen asleep.

'_She must have been exhausted,_' he thought, feeling guilty for making her run up several floors in her state.

As he approached her dormant figure, he noticed the smile that Kagome had on her sleeping face. And somehow…he knew it was for him.

"Goodnight…Kagome," he said softly, for the first time.

_**End**_

-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes**

(1) Saïx… ***drools***

(2) In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Saïx gives out missions to Roxas. A screen just pops up with the mission on it, so I had to improvise… ^.^;

(3) Have you noticed in an anime where a character waves to someone behind them while walking away? And you notice that they're waving as if to someone in _front_ of them? What if someone in front of them thought that the character was waving at _them_ instead? I mean, seriously?

(4) You know, like a heart attack, except it's for someone _without_ a heart? Nah, I'm just kidding.

(5) A nursery is basically preschool in Japan.

(6) 'Return to the Castle'

(7) I'm referring going into Super Saiyan Mode. LOL

(8) The way his hair sticks up in the back of his head reminds me of an eagle's crest for some reason.

(9) Passing out is NOT a pleasant feeling

-o-o-o-

There's my Kagome/Saïx story. I thought it was kind of fast-paced, plus it was soppy towards the end, but it was better than the other versions that I kept writing for it. I settled for this one in the end. I hope you liked it, because I'm afraid I'm not doing poor Saïx any justice T.T

Also, the title of this story is from an African proverb, which goes, 'Despite the beauty of the moon, sun, and stars, the sky also has a threatening thunder and striking lightning.' I chose it because it suits Kagome perfectly: She's pretty, but she also comes with a frightful temper, so WATCH OUT! -_-;

Until I write again, ja ne! Make sure you REVIEW! ^.^

P.S. There's another KH Nintendo DS game coming out next year! I'm so excited! :D


End file.
